Love in Kind
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Kagome and the men (and women) of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Trilogies. ::First is Thranduil x Kagome::
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Kagome and the men (and women) of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Trilogies._**

 _Pairing: Various depending on each update._

 _ **Ge melin: I love you** :_ according to arwen-undomiel (website for Elvish.)

* * *

 ** _Thranduil x Kagome_**

* * *

She was of an elegant beauty, something both careful and careless. Not many would be able to will themselves to say such things, words so contradicting that they made you look doubtful of what you say, how you feel, what your own eyes see.

He refused to regret, or even worry over those words when they crossed his mind, because he knew them to be true. He knew very well at that second that nothing had ever been more true to him.

It pained him to see her swarmed by so many people only worried about her failing grace, grace he believed would always stay tucked away for when she needed it. She cared not so show grace to those who only wished to witness its breathtaking glow. She saw no need of it.

She was the picture of all things beautiful in his eyes. Long, wavy hair that was painted in the color of the deepest night, the thick locks inheriting the shine of the stars. A shine inherited by a woman much too beautiful to be real. Eyes the color of the purest spring of water, eyes that told so much more than any story teller could fantasize of doing. Pale, moon kissed skin that was smooth to the touch and even more pleasant to glance upon than clear skies.

Her beauty didn't just reside on the outside of her, but also on the inside. A soul so pure that it almost seemed unfair for her to have it. Such a caring creature, such a gentle woman, such a loving mother to be.

He, like the others of his family, had always been attracted to beautiful things and individuals. Of course, it only made sense he would be attracted to her, as her beauty was far more radiant than any jewel or other plain Elven maiden. It prided him even more to know he held her heart with a pledge of his loyalty to her for their neverending lives.

She was his precious treasure, one that could never be replaced. One he would never wish to do so.

But, perhaps he was biased because she was his Queen, his only love, his own heart and soul. He cared not of what others perceived his devotion to be sourced from, for he knew where that was without even having to dwell on it more a mere second.

Soft, warm hands took hold of his arm, and his attention was stolen instantly. His pale blue eyes met her vibrant ones, and his heart fluttered once, then twice. He looped his arm with her smaller one, and took to leading her by his side, just where she would always belong.

He helped her up the steep steps and guided her towards their shared room. When behind a closed door, he watched with mesmerized eyes as she removed the loose dress she wore, letting it tumble slowly to the floor at her feet. In her hands was another, one made for her rest she needed.

He approached her and took it away from her, setting it on a bed made of the softest cotton and flowers. His hands traced her smaller form, running down the smoothness of her shoulders, gently caressing the swell of her breasts with his palms and fingertips. When he reached the little bump at her stomach, he stilled his hands. One moved to her hip, keeping her from moving away if she tried, while the other remained just barely touching the bump.

She looked up at him, her height only reaching his shoulders, and their eyes met once more. A faint shade of red rose to color her normally pale cheeks, and he leaned forward a small bit. His lips brushed against hers with a touch softer than that of a feather before he set his nose to her own. She smiled and pressed her lips to his, this time wanting more contact from him. He understood her wishes well and curled strong arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Her hands tangled in his long, blond hair, draping over his shoulders.

He picked her up from the ground as if she was a new bride and stole another kiss from her lips as he set her down on the bed.

Growing tired of the silence around them, Kagome finally spoke.

"My love," she whispered, gently trailing her fingernails down his flawless cheek, "won't you lay with me while I rest?"

He rose his own hand to take hers, pulling it into his lap and threading their fingers together. He smiled, a gorgeous sight she never tired of seeing, and lifted her hand to his lips, trailing gentle kisses along the back, up the length of her arm, along her shoulder and up her neck. One kiss was placed to her chin, another to the tip of her nose, and a third to her forehead. His lips danced upon her skin, leaving tingling paths in their wake. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and set his forehead to hers.

" _Ge melin_ ," he kissed her lips one more time and stood up from where she rested. He felt her eyes on him as he removed his outer layer of clothing, draping it elsewhere with the dress he picked up off of the bed, moving the one on the floor to the side as he stalked over to where she lay on her back. He climbed over her, towering his larger form over her until she pushed him away and onto his side.

She curled into him the best she could, setting her nose to his chest and closed her eyes once comfortable. She felt his fingers running through her hair and down the small of her back. Kagome smiled and pressed her lips to his chest in a loving kiss.

" _Ge melin_ , Thranduil." She whispered to him finally, just as she slipped into the world of sleep.

* * *

Panda: So, this is new for us, but how did you all like it? Would you like to see more Thranduil x Kagome? If so, please let us know.  
Penguin: This is a oneshot series, and requests are welcomed. Any person, as long as they belong in the Hobbit/LotR series. We hope you enjoyed, and feedback on this is extremely appreciated and hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Kagome and the men (and women) of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Trilogies._**

 _Pairing: Various depending on each update._

* * *

Thranduil x Kagome

* * *

She adored the lush green fields, the giant trees of changing colors, the vibrant blue of the sky overhead of where she stood. Kagome fell back, letting herself fall to lay on the soft grass below her feet. Her fingers threaded through the different sized blades of green and closed her eyes, content.

She stayed like that for a while, losing track of the time she had been away, listening to the sound of chirping birds and rustling branches of trees. Under the sounds of the lively forest, something different was caught by her. Kagome sat up and glanced over her shoulder, an innocent smile spreading over her features at the sight of the man who held her heart alongside his own.

Thranduil closed the distance between the two of them and knelt beside her.

"I fail to see why you keep running off on your own." He ran two fingers over the back of her left hand before wrapping his hand around it, pulling them both to set against his chest. "Least of all without telling anyone your intentions. It worries me when I cannot find you."

" I don't do it to worry you," Kagome frowned in apology. "Next time I'll be sure to tell someone." She pulled her knees up to her chest and adjusted her dress until she had finally gotten comfortable again. She felt Thranduil trace the sensitive flesh of her neck with light fingers, stopping the motions to grip her chin gently. Her cheeks flushed a warm color, mimicking the setting sun in the sky, when he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss. She returned the affection and brought her other hand up to cup his cheek.

When they pulled away from one another, Kagome leaned forward again and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close, cradling her head against his chest. Soon the sun had set completely and they were left in the dark, the only light being provided by the night sky full of stars and the moon.

The chirping of crickets and hooting of owls were the only source of noise for a while. When Kagome pushed herself out of his lap and back onto her feet, she stole his attention from the woodland sounds. Thranduil reached up, taking her offered hand, and stood up as well.

The air in the area began to drop to colder temperatures, showing the approaching winter was quickly on its way. He both welcomed it, and wished it away when it got here, for their marriage was to fall on the first day of the spring season. He wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her to his side, holding her close as they began their trek back to their home. She set her head to his shoulder as they walked and gladly allowed him to guide her steps.

Not far from the entrance to the kingdom, Thranduil took her by her wrist and pulled her until she came to a halt in her walking. Confused, Kagome turned back and glanced up at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tugging her wrist out of his warm grip and setting gentle fingers against his shoulder. When he shook his head, Kagome furrowed her brows and looked more intently at him. "What is it, then?"

One hand dipped into the insides of the silver and green robe he wore, pulling out a necklace that seemingly glew and shone on its own, not needing any light to produce a stunning shine that caught one's eye. Thranduil extended his hand towards her and set the necklace against her skin, as if he were comparing them to her.

"They are befitting of you to wear." His tone was steady and sure, as if it had been something he had known before even holding them up before her.

Kagome reached up to take the necklace he held and turned it so she could see the entire thing. Gleaming white jewels embedded in an intricately designed silver base. Her breath hitched in her throat and she found herself at a loss for words. She stumbled and struggled over her own tongue until she finally managed to form something to say.

"They're beautiful…" she whispered, trailing her fingertips along the shape of the necklace. It amazed her to no end, the way he always managed to take her breath away with the words he said and the items he gave to her. "Thank you, Thranduil."

He ran his palm across her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. The necklace was taken from her hand and he moved to stand behind her. "Pull your hair to the side, and I'll put them on you."

Kagome did as he requested and pulled her long, thick tresses over her shoulder, exposing her neck so he could put the piece of jewelry on her. Once he had, Kagome released her hair and turned around, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight. He returned the hug and wound his own arms around her hips, pulling her against his chest in a loving hold.

Kagome pulled away a bit, allowing a small section of space between them. She met his pale blue eyes with her own bright ones, a large smile plastered firmly on her face.

"I love you." She leaned up as far as she could and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Thranduil smiled in return and stole her lips in a warm kiss. "And I, you," he responded, pulling her back to his side. "Let us return before it gets any colder out here."

Kagome curled her arm around the one that held her and place her head against him as the two made their way back to the palace of the woodland realm.

* * *

Panda: That took longer to finish that previously thought. It went a little while before we worked on this again, but a few wanted another Thranduil x Kagome, so here you go. Theme idea was selected from: _**dianm**_ , who suggested writing about their courting a bit. We went with that, and this was formed.  
Penguin: We have a list of males to do, the following appearing on that list: _Elrond, Celeborn, Thorin, Bilbo, Kíli, Fíli, Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Faramir, Haldir, and Legolas._ Does anyone have someone specific they would like to add to this, and who would you like to see next?  
Anyway, we sincerely hope you enjoyed, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks, and until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Kagome and the men (and women) of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings Trilogies._**

 _Pairing: Various depending on each update._

* * *

Kíli x Kagome

* * *

Ever since she had woken up to find herself in this strange, yet fascinating world, Kagome wouldn't lie and say she wasn't the least bit afraid. She was almost terrified, to be honest. She had been a pawn in her own silly wish, giving up her life with her friends, giving up the chances of going home to her mother and brother, by sending Naraku away for good.

She had regretted it almost instantly, once realising just what she had done, but she slowly began to accept it. Instead of dwelling on it, she travelled. From the greenest forests to the brightest shorelines. It was with these sights that she finally came to peace with her new home.

On one of her exploration trips, Kagome managed to find someone as the same species as her. They were kind, and invited her to live with them with exchange of services. She would help the husband and wife with everything she could do semi-well, that included cooking, cleaning, and the like.

It wasn't long into then that she began to grow bored of the same scenery, and she began to travel once again, bidding the two a fond farewell.

Several weeks ticked by before Kagome had the opportune to interact with another person, this one being different than the others she had encountered.

He was comedic, always cracking a bright smile and laughing, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him to leave her be. She extended him an offer to stay with her where she had set up a campsite, and thirty minutes later, they were sitting around the fire laughing and exchanging stories.

Slowly, a few hours had passed them by, and Kagome found herself with her back resting against a tree. Kíli, the name of her companion, was right beside her. Each story he gave her, she provided him a better one, in his opinion, in return.

"Of course Fíli didn't listen to Uncle, and when he came back, lo and behold you should've seen his face! Half his beard was missing and a fish was in his hair!" Kíli finished up his tale, slapping his palm against his knee as he laughed at the memory.

Combined laughter filled the clearing as Kagome's own grew louder with her male companion's. She could only picture the male that he had described in great detail. "Your brother sounds like quite the character."

He laughed and nodded, "you don't even know the half of it."

As the two sat, their laughter dying down to small chuckles and giggles, they listened to the sounds of the wildlife around them. A few birds made a several lone cries, and insects buzzed in a low hum of unison. Kagome threw another stick into the blazing fire a few feet away as Kíli turned to look at her. His eyes caught sight of the pink jewel hanging on a piece of twine securely around her neck.

"That jewel," he broke the calm silence that had filled the area they were in, "what kind of story do you have behind it?"

Kagome whipped her head to look at him, blinking her eyes owlishly at his question. A few seconds later, and with him reaching towards her neckline to roll the pink jewel around in his palm, she understood what he asked her about.

"It's pretty lengthy." Kagome responded in a quiet whisper, reaching her own hand up. She set her fingertips to his palm as she turned her gaze to the fire in front of them.

"I have time." Kíli released the jewel from his grip and let his hand tug hers down.

After a few seconds of thinking, Kagome started on the tale concerning the jewel. True to her word, it was a lengthy story. It just on its own lasted right over an hour. When it ended, Kagome let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"That's it?"

She rolled her eyes at his tone. "Yes, that's it. What else were you expecting?"

"I dunno…" he shrugged and looked back at her, "all that seems a bit complex if you ask me," Kíli finished up with a frown.

Kagome cracked a smile, every trace of sadness leaving her. She eventually nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It probably should've been destroyed as soon as it was made, now that I think about it. Now there's no point. Since a wish was made it's mostly useless now, except for looking pretty."

"Aye," he agreed before looking closely at her face. Her blue eyes, the colors of the cleanest sapphires, shone with a warm hue as she stared off into the warmth of the fire. She was small in comparison as most humans he had encountered, but was still quite a bit taller than himself. He smiled and scooted a bit closer to her. "However," he began, catching her attention as she turne back towards him, "I believe I can confirm that the wearer easily outshines the beauty of her gem.

Kagome's cheeks stained red as she grew flustered. Not quite understanding how to take his words, as in the past compliments were rarely received while traveling with Inuyasha, and Kouga would only call her his most of the time. She downcasted her gaze, pulling her knees up to her chest as she avoided looking back at him as a blushing mess. "Surely you kid, Kíli."

"I can assure you, I do not," he responded, a smile on his face, and his palm against her cheek. He turned her face to look him in the eyes, his actions only causing her cheeks to burn a deeper shade of red. She could hear as he chuckled, and her face of embarrassment changed to irritation.

"Stop laughing!" She whined and pouted, "what's so funny anyway?"

"You're even stunning when you're embarrassed," he told her all the while leaning closer to her. Soon enough he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against her softer ones.

When he pulled back, halfway expecting her to slap him as hard as she could, he looked at her. Instead of feeling a sharp sting against his cheek, he watched as her face warmed up again, her hands going to her cheeks, as she began to giggle. Curious, he asked her, "what's gotten you to laugh?"

She looked at him, removing her palms from her face, before motioning him to lean closer. He did, hoping to steal another kiss, but found himself frozen when she ran her fingers along his beard.

"Your facial hair tickles when you kiss me," she finally told him after a few moments of silence.

Kíli looked at her, remaining silent for a good while, before he cracked smile and a loud, booming laugh fell from his lips.

* * *

Panda: This, for the most part, has been finished for a while now. We've been putting it off for too long, so we finally got around to putting the ending on.  
Penguin: Added to the list is Bard, Smaug, and Gandalf. Sorry if this wasn't the requested one for the next update. No worries, we'll get to it as soon as we can! We hope you enjoyed this update, though. Until next time~!


End file.
